Many systems, using computing devices, enable payment transactions or services over a network. For example, at least some known platforms serve as marketplaces, such as Care.com, crowdfunding sites, such as GoFundMe, or business or invoice tool providers, such as Freshbook.com. Such known platforms do not typically receive payments for themselves. Instead, they facilitate transactions and payments between their customers—a payee and a payer, wherein the payee can be a business selling goods or services, an event organizer, a non-profit, a club or organization, or an individual raising funds for personal needs, and the payer can be a customer of the payee. For example, Freshbook.com can be a platform that provides accounting services, such as sending out invoices that the payee can use for submission to the payer.
Providing such services can be challenging for the platform due to the risks associated with it, such as chargeback risks and/or fraud, and the complexity surrounding risk management. At least some known risk management systems can collect and verify a wide variety of data points about the payer, payee and transaction. These data points can be inputted into a decisioning system that uses rules and/or models to make the best possible decision on whether to accept or decline a transaction. Although some risk data can be collected from third party data sources, some data may still need to be collected and verified directly with the user. As such, the entity responsible for risk management may directly interact with the user.
At least some known platforms would prefer to outsource payment risk management and not invest in the costly personnel and technology needed. However, many platforms also want to control all interactions with their customers or users. As such, the platforms have a dilemma as to whether to control all user interaction and take on responsibility for risk management, or to give up control and outsource risk management to their payment provider. Another dilemma for platforms is deciding who has the best data to make payment risk decisions. For example, the payments provider has payment related data and expertise in payments risk. On the other hand, the platform has data about their customers that is unique to them, like feedback scores, detailed information about the transaction and in some cases personal knowledge. At least some known platforms also have a dilemma because they need to make decisions important to the trust and safety of their platform that go beyond payment risk.